sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapland
Lapland is a special 'city' in this game available around Christmas. You must have completed the Paris quest first in order to unlock it. You meet Santa, the local chick, who tells you that Christmas has been cancelled. It transpires that the dwarfs (sic) are refusing to make toys for the world's children and so it's up to you to convince them to complete the task. The story line is progressed with the use of gems acquired from the Dwarf King. (The story and art is rather confused. Traditionally Santa lives near the North Pole with a host of elves who make toys. The story line has mistakenly referred to these elves as dwarfs, whilst the art files refer to them as gnomes!) Dwarf king There is no one-time job at Lapland. In its place you may instead challenge the Dwarf King to a fight, once every 30 minutes (which may be skipped by spending 15 gold). Winning a fight rewards you with a gemstone, which is used to advance the quest story line, and 20 mojo. CORRECTION: winning a fight (level 1) reward you with Christmas tree decorations and Christmas stockings. Upgrade Santa to level 2 requires 3 decorations and 2 stockings. Receive NO mojo.Upgrade Santa to level 3 requires all 6 items of Lapland gift collectibles. Receive NO mojo. Upgrade Santa to level 4 requires both business and New Year's Eve Party girls. This is the same challenge system as in Cruise Ship fighting the pirate. Fight the Dwarf King at level 2 reward you with Christmas tree. You will need Christmas tree to upgrade the New Year's Eve Party girls to level 2 and level 3. Fight the Dwarf King later reward you with the gems below. You will need the gems to upgrade the New Year's Eve Party girls to level 3 and level 4. Total gems require is 14 Emerald, 13 Ruby, 14 Topaz, 18 Aquamarine and 8 Diamond. Businesses * Sauna * Gift Shop * The businesses have the same upgrade costs as the businesses at Sydney (which unlocks at the same time as Lapland) except for the final upgrade, where Lapland has lower gold requirements (but you're not spending gold on business upgrades, right?!). Recruitment Dwarf party "Organize a party" (price: 69 gold, reward: 140 snow during 2014, later 140 mojo + 1 random girl) * Dwarf Trumpeter: (Common) * Dwarf Miner: (Common) * Dwarf Cook: (Common) * Kind Dwarf: (Rare) * Evil Dwarf: (Epic) * Queen of Dwarfs: (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) New Year's Eve Party "Organize a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 snow during 2014, later 180 mojo + 1 random girl) * Lumi : (Common) * Milla : (Common) * Nelli : (Common) * Alisa : (Rare) * Sofia : (Epic) * Sanni : (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Masquerade "Organize a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 mojo + 1 random girl) * Rabbit : (Common) * Cat : (Common) * Squirrel : (Common) * Zebra : (Rare) * Tiger : (Epic) * Cow : (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) *